Apocalypse
by Chaseheck12
Summary: A suicide in a Mayan city predicts that the end of time will occur on the 21st of December of this year." Many horrible things are happening, all leading up to the horrible day. Cody, Zack, and thier friends will fight for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Apocalypse

1

_December 18, 2012_

"A suicidal case in a Mayan city predicts that the end of time will occur on the 21st of December of this year." A reporter was saying that on Cody's small TV. Those were the exact words that he heard in the movie 2012. He turned off his small TV that he bought at the ship's electronic store and walked to the sky deck. He found his crush, Bailey, sitting at the juice bar, drinking a smoothie, talking to Zack. He walked to them and sat down next to Bailey.

"Hey, Bailey," Cody said. She turned her head and smiled.

"Hi, Cody."

"Can I get you anything, Codester?"

"Yeah, blueberry," Cody replied.

"So, our senior year is moving its way to Christmas Break," Bailey said, looking at Zack.

"I'm just surprised that I _made _it through high school," Zack said, laughing.

"So am I," Cody exclaimed.

"So, do you believe in that 2012 stuff?" Zack asked, grinning.

"Heck no. Although the Mayan calendar is very accurate, and God said that he would never flood the earth again. Or destroy it."

"Yes, but it's so cool to think about!" Zack said, grinning widely.

"Yeah, unless your dead," Bailey laughed, Cody soon joining in.

"Whatever, here's your stupid smoothie," Zack said, handing Cody his smoothie. Cody took it and drank from it. As soon as he was done, he gave it back to Zack. "Why aren't you giving me a tip?"

"Behavior. You used the word 'stupid'. That's not very reassuring." Zack raised a brow and took it from him. Bailey giggled. Zack looked at his watch and smiled.

"Oh, look at that. My shift is over. Bye, Cody!" He ran to his cabin. Bailey looked at Cody and smiled.

"What?" Cody asked.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, maybe study."

"Let's go to my cabin. Nobody is there."

"Okay," Cody said slowly. They headed off to Bailey's cabin and as they reached the door of her cabin, she pulled it open, closed the door, and locked it. "So, do you have textbooks here?"

"Uh, no."

"Oh. I'll go get mi-"

"No, no, stay. I want to say something." Bailey said, indicating that Cody should take a seat. He took a seat at the edge of London's bed. Bailey did the same on her bed.

"So. Fire away."

"Okay. Ever since the first day I met-" There was a knock on the door. Bailey sighed. "Who is it?"

"The most beautiful, talented, richest- did I say talented?- girl alive!" Cody smiled and shook his head. Bailey got up, unlocked the door, and opened it to find London Tipton standing on the other side.

"London, I was kind of in the middle of something here." London saw Cody and smiled.

London whispered into her ear, "You finally told him?"

"No, but I was about to, when you showed up," she whispered back. London looked at Cody and then Bailey.

"Oh! I'm leaving." She shut the door. Bailey locked it again and faced Cody.

"Now, where was I?"

"I don't know. You barely even started." Bailey blushed.

"Right. Now, as I was saying-" Cody's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Codester, you need to come up here to the sky deck! It's so cool!" Zack exclaimed.

"Uh…" He looked at Bailey, who was tapping her foot in impatience. "Okay." He hung up. "Bailey, let's go to the sky deck."

"But, Cody-" He grabbed her arm and led her to the sky deck. When they saw the group of people looking at the sky, and when they saw what was so interesting to stare at, their mouths hung wide open. There, in the sky, was a green sun. It seemed very bright, but when they looked at it, it seemed like they were staring at the moon. It didn't hurt their eyes at all. People were pointing and laughing. Cody ran to Zack, Woody, and Marcus.

"What's going on?" Cody asked.

"I don't know, but it sure is cool," Woody said, staring at the odd-colored sun.

"Ditto," Marcus said. Cody didn't think it was cool at all. Okay, he had to admit it was, but there was something fishy going on.

"I'm sure it's just- no it's a- it has to be a-" But Bailey could come up with no possible explanation for a green sun.

"This is aweso-" A string of lightning shot down from the green sun. It began to hit the water, drawing its way closer to the ship. Each time a string of lightning would come down, it would make its way closer… closer…. Everybody backed up. They all turned around and started to run back to their cabins. The five stayed behind. They backed into the counter of the juice bar.

"It's kinda fun, isn't it?" Cody asked.

"No," they all said. Cody rolled his eyes and decided to go back to the railing. As he started walking, all of them grabbed Cody's arm.

"Cody, no!" He shook all of them off and ran to the railing, staring at the lightning that was now only thirty yards from the ship. It was now traveling, which was unlike lightning. It was supposed to hit the ground, and disappear, but this lightning was traveling across slowly.

"Son of a bi-"_ BOOM! _Thunder. The lightning hit so close to the railing, Cody could see the insides of the lightning.

"It's right in front of us!" Bailey exclaimed, burying her head in her hands. And then… And then the lightning struck the ship, and it disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Apocalypse

2

Cody landed hard on his back. He groaned loudly and touched the ground with his hand. It felt like… sand. He opened his eyes and saw sand everywhere. No cactuses, just sand. The sky was black with clouds. No hint of the blue sky. Cody sat up and looked around for his friends. Nowhere in sight. He stood slowly. Where the he- A string of lightning shot down from the sky, hitting sand ten yards away from the teen. The sand exploded into the air and landed on the ground with a soft _ting. _"Zack!" he shouted. "Bailey! Woody! Marcus! Where are you guys?!" He called for ten minutes as it began to rain. _That's odd. This is a desert, right? _

Suddenly a voice called out his name. "Cody!" _Bailey? _

"Bailey! Where are you?!"

"Over here!" she called. He turned at the sound of her voice.

"Keep talking, Bailey!"

"Alright! What the heck is going on?!" Cody followed the voice.

"I don't know! I think it has something to do with that lightning that struck the ship!"

"Well, duh!" Cody soon found her and ran to her. "Cody!" She ran to him. She launched herself into his arms, only to get a questioning look from Cody, making both blush. "So, uh… Have you seen Marcus, Zack, or Woody?"

"No," Cody replied, trying to avoid eye contact with Bailey. Bailey grabbed her cell phone from her pocket.

"Shoot. No service. You?"

Cody checked his pockets. "No." They both shut their phones.

"Well… what do we do now?"

"The only thing we _can _do."

"And what's that?"

"This. Zack! Woody! Marcus!" Cody screamed. Cody looked at Bailey and then something caught his eye. A figure behind Bailey climbing up one of the sand hills. A person! "Sir!" He didn't hear. He was too far away. But just barely in sight. "C'mon." Cody grabbed Bailey's hand and they sprinted to the dot, but when they came closer, it was clear that this was indeed a human being. "Sir!" He heard. He looked up. "Sir!" They finally reached him. He ran to them and they soon were both looking straight in the eye at each other. The man had brown hair. Torn shirt. Torn jeans. Blue eyes. A face that was overall handsome.

"I'm Nathan. And you are?"

"Cody, and this is-"

"That your girlfriend?" His eyes sparkled as he looked at Bailey.

"No… Just my friend. Her name is Bailey." All were silent until Cody asked, "How'd you get here?"

"Oh, I believe that's something to be kept to myself." Cody gave him a questioning look. "I mean, it's a long story." Nathan's phone rang. _What the heck? I thought we didn't have service? _"Nathan." There was a pause until he said, "No, I- Norma, I- Norma… Norma! Fine! Be that way!" Nathan shut his phone.

"I thought we didn't have service. Cody and I checked our phones and they didn't-"

"Of course we do! What do you think this is, a desert?"

"Yeah…"

"You know, Cody, I think we should go-"

"Oh, you're welcome to stay with me! I've only got one tent, so you, Cody, can sleep with me, and Bailey can sleep outsi-"

"No! I want Cody to stay with me." Both looked at her. "What? I don't like the dark."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zack looked at his phone. _No service. Crap. _He glanced at the ocean sea. He glanced at his feet, sand covering the cracks in his toes. "Marcus! Woody! Cody! Bailey! Where are you?!" he screamed, standing up. Silence except for the chopping waves hitting the shore. Wha the heck was happening? One second, lightning is four feet from the ship, and the next second, he was dropping from the sky, hitting the water. He'd seen the shore and swam. Now here he was, screaming his friend's names, knowing that they were not around. Maybe this is just a dr-

His phone chirped. _What the hell? _There was no service! He looked at the Caller ID. 'RESTRICTED', it said. He answered. "Hello?"

"You better run, Zack. I'm coming. Coming fast. Only one rule here: Don't talk unless I say so. Call me anything. Call me Bastard, I don't care. I'm coming for your brother too. Be ready. I'm coming fast. If you survive this obstacle I'll be sending you, then I'll call you again, but don't you _dare _call me. Do so, and I'll blow up your whiny little butt. Why am I doing this, you ask? I do this to everyone who enter Guhters, my land. You wanna know how many people I killed? 2012. And you're next. Have a nice swim." A chuckle, then the line went dead. Zack glanced up, and saw a huge tsunami heading right towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

Apocalypse

3

Zack's eyes widened, wanting to scream, but found nothing able to escape his lips. He was speechless. He also couldn't move. He wanted to move his legs, to run for dear life, but found no muscles able to escape from their frozen state. So he stayed. He didn't know what to do! The wave was getting closer, and all he was doing was standing on the beach like a stupid idiot. The phone slipped from his fingers and hit the sand silently. The wave was getting very, very close, and if he didn't move now, he was going to drown. So he ran. But not in the direction people would normally do. He ran right towards the wave.

"It's not real!" Zack shouted. "It's not! I'm dreaming!" When it was too deep for him to walk, he just stood there and waited for the impact.

…

Cody's phone started chirping in his pocket. Cody took it out and his eyes widened. _Zack_. He quickly picked it up. "Hello? Zack?"

"Cody, where are you?"

"I'm… I'm… Hold on." He looked at Bailey. "Do you know where we are?"

"In a dessert," Bailey replied.

"Really?" Cody replied sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. "I don't know, Zack. We're in a dessert."

"Really? I'm in a forest."

"What?"

"I said I was in a for-"

"I heard you, I heard you. It's just-"

"Cody, there's a killer. Or at least, that's what I think. Or maybe, it's a merman who can control tides. Or,_ or_… maybe-"

"Zack, what's going on?"

"Okay, listen. There's this man that called me… I was sitting on the beach, and he said he was coming fast. He said he was coming after you, after he was done with me. He said that if I survived, he would call me again. And-"

"Survived? Survive what?"

"Oh, he said 'Have a nice swim' and he hung up. I looked at the ocean-"

"The ocean? I thought you said you were in the-"

"Cody, shut up, I'm trying to explain what happened! I looked at the ocean, and there was this huge wave coming right at me. But I just stood there, and when the wave hit me-well, actually, I didn't feel it, not even a drop. And-" He paused.

"What is it?"

"I'm getting another call. I'm gonna have to call you back."

…

"Hello?" Zack answered after switching calls.

"I knew you were going to survive it. I knew it. You're the one. You didn't feel the water, did you?"

"N-no."

"N-no. Talk like you're the scary twin. You are the scary twin, aren't you?"

Zack took a deep breath before saying, "Who are you?"

"Answer my damn question, fool!"

Zack was _actually _scared of this man. He-

"You are a person, Zack, who has full potential of finding what I'm looking for. Now listen very closely: If you don't find what I'm looking for in five days, I'll blow you and your friend's asses sky high. Here's what I'm looking for: It's located in a dark cave in Heaven. Find it. Bring it to me. And remember: Five days." _Click_.

…

"Who's the best girlfriend you've ever had?" Bailey asked Cody.

"Can I go with a dare?" Bailey shook in response. Cody sighed. "Well, I've only had one girlfriend, and that was Barbara. So Barbara."

"And what was good about her?"

"Only one question. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I… dare you to-" Cody was interrupted by his phone. _Oh, come _ON_! _A text message. RESTRICTED, it said. He opened it. A strange font. He read it.

You have no clue who you're up against. You think you can beat me? Think again, because I'm coming. Coming fast. Keep reading. The next part is important. How many lives does a cat have? Subtract two. That means two things. Figure it out.

"Who was that?" Bailey asked without looking at him.

"I don't know," Cody replied, his mind swimming, wondering, _What is happening?_


	4. Chapter 4

Apocalypse

4

_Okay, cats have nine lives, subtract two, and that would be seven. But what does that mean? _Cody kept thinking.

Bailey snapped her fingers. "I got it!"

Cody turned to her. "What? What does it mean?"

"Seven… Like, in the Bible. God created the Earth in seven days. Maybe that means something."

Cody's phone rang. He got a text message. RESTRICTED again. _You bet it does, _said the text. Cody's eyes were glued to the text. "Zack?" he shouted. "Are you messing with me?"

"Why would he do that?" Bailey asked.

Cody gave Bailey the cell phone. "Wow. Good for you. Zack sent you a video of people skateboarding."

"What?" He grabbed the phone from her and saw a person grinding on a rail with his skateboard and a principal walking up to them, furious._ You're clever. _His phone chirped again. He wasn't surprised when it said RESTRICTED. The text said, _You bet I am. _He quickly gave Bailey the cell phone. "See?"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Cody, I didn't know you were that kind of person to watch these…"

He took the cell phone from her. It was a girl ready to… "Whoa. Oh, okay, gross!" He threw the cell phone down by his feet. "No, no, Bailey, you don't understand. Someone's watching us." Cody looked around in case someone was listening. "I think it's the guy who sent us that text message about the nine lives. He's the guy who sent me the skateboarding video and the… other video. But what he really texted me was, 'You bet it does', after you said the Bible stuff. And then I thought… wait. I thought! He can read minds. Watch." _What should I think? Oh, I know! That guy who's texting me is a real pain in the butt. I hope he dies. _

His phone chirped. _You hope I die? Here's a little hint. I'm not alive or dead. But since you want me to die… I think you should try it out. And see how you like it. _Cody closed his phone. "Bailey, run."

"What?"

"RUN!"

Bailey looked at him curiously. "Cody-"

The first knife struck the ground. Cody looked up at the sky and saw knives falling. Hundreds of knives. _Way to go, Cody. You're gonna die. _"RUN!" He grabbed her arm and led her inside the tent. He zipped up the opening of the tent.

"Cody, what is wrong with you? It's a miracle! Marshmallows are falling! It's tempting to step out, grab one, and eat it!"

"Bailey, knives are falling, it's a trick!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Snap out of it!"

"Sorry, didn't here you." She unzipped the tent and grabbed a marshmallow. But by Cody's view, she grabbed the knife, licked the tip, and said, "Cody, you need to try these, they're so go-" A knife struck her shoulder. She lost words and collapsed.

"Bailey!" The first knife shredded through the top of the tent and got Cody's leg. He screamed, but still had enough courage to crawl out in the falling knives to grab Bailey and take her to the cave across the huge hill of sand. He couldn't walk. He could only crawl. He decided to rip the knife out of his leg, grab Bailey, and run. He counted to three, and ripped it from his flesh. He screamed out in pain. But he still couldn't walk with the wound in his leg. He grabbed a cloth from the tent, wrapped it around his leg, and ran as fast as he could to Bailey. He picked her up, ran to the cave, praying to God as he ran. Thankfully, only two knives were involved and no other knife struck them. He reached the cave, put her down, and rested his head on the wall. He looked at the knife in Bailey's back, and decided he would have to rip that off too.

He grabbed the knife, counted to five just for her sake, and ripped the knife from her flesh. Bailey sat up screaming. When she was done, she looked at him. She gave him a hug. "Thank you."

Cody nodded. "I couldn't let you die."

"I didn't, thanks to you." She kissed him on the cheek, put her head back and slept.

Cody smiled. _Wow. _His phone chirped yet again. _Nice one. Don't be surprised when you see another one coming. _

…

"Woody, there's a reason why I'm so happy that I dorm with Zack instead of you."

Woody looked up at Marcus, mouth full of sand. "Why's that?"

"Because you eat the weirdest things! I mean, sand?"

"Hey, I got to eat something! I'm starving!" He stuffed more sand in his mouth.

"Yeah, I am too. There's got to be something to eat around here!" A thought crossed Marcus's mind. "Do you have your phone?"

Woody looked at him. "No."

"Crap!" Marcus looked around. But then he spotted something. A payphone! "Woody, look!" They both ran to the payphone. "Fifty cents for a five minute call. I got a quarter. How about you, Woody?"

Woody looked nervously at Marcus. "I was hoping you did."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Well, that's it. We're done. We're gonna die." Just then a quarter fell from the sky and landed on Woody's head.

"Oh, here's one." Woody handed Marcus the quarter.

"That was in your hair?"

"Of course. Where do you think I keep my wallet?" he asked as he brought his wallet out of his hair.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Uh, right. Let me just slip these in." He dialed Zack's number and waited.

"The number you dialed has been disconnected or is no longer working"

Marcus put the phone down. "Well, that's it. We're done. We're gonna die." Another two quarters fell from the sky and landed in Woody's hair.

"Oh, here's a couple."

"How many quarters do you have in that bush?"

"Who knows? Once I lost my wallet in my hair and couldn't find it."

"Uh… Fantastic. Let me just slip these in." He dialed Cody's number and waited.

"Hello?" Cody's voice answered.

"Cody?"

"Yes. Who's this?"

"Marcus? Bailey's, Marcus is on the phone."

"Bailey is there? Is she alright? Are you alright? Is Zack there? Is he okay?"

"Whoa, slow down, Marcus. First of all, me and Bailey are fine. And no, Zack isn't here."

"Really? His phone isn't working."

"Really? I can call him and he answers."

"Really? Okay, we need to stop saying 'really'. Okay, first, no, I can't call him. I'm using a payphone."

"You can't call him because he's dead," said a man behind them.


End file.
